Periwinkle
by SnowGivesMeVertigo
Summary: Tina had all but given up hope for Newt's return, when he finds his way back into her life through an unexpected and mysterious turn of events. Besotted & Befuddled love story. Tina/Newt - Post Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
1. Billywig

**********Short intro chapter to a new fic, to see if there's any interest. Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan. ***********

* * *

The iridescent blue beetle zipped to and fro about its charmed enclosure. Tina was always mesmerized by its quick, erratic movements.

It had been six months since she had finally been able to catch the elusive little billywig, and seven months since it's former caretaker had accidentally released it into the city. It hadn't been causing any particular mischief around town, but Tina found herself drawn to it. The bleak coal streaked building of New York weren't its natural habitat and no one else seemed to notice or care. The other released billywigs had long since left the city, but this one lingered like it was waiting for something.

It had been two months since the first edition of a comprehensive care guide for the billywig had come out. It was more like a comprehensive care guide for all fantastic creatures, however, in Tina's copy of the book, the billywig chapter was thoroughly highlighted and filled with margin notes. That's not to say that she hadn't read the entire book, because she had, multiple times. But her pet beetle had given her a practical reason to purchase the very first copy of the book she saw on the shelf. Had she not been seeking information on caring for her billywig, people might have correctly inferred that she was still infatuated with the book's author, Newton Scamander. She had hoped to keep that ember of affection to herself, and not let it interfere with her work.

Only her sister, Queenie, suspected the truth; not in small part due to her gift of Legilimency. Every time Tina would fuss over the bug, Queenie would roll her eyes. In turn, every time Queenie would come home with pastries from Jacob's bakery, Tina would roll hers. Neither girl would admit it out loud, but the events involving Mr. Scamander's beasts and the Obscurist had deeply affected both of them. Nor would they admit that they were both stuck waiting like the billywig; waiting for an overdue visitor, waiting for repressed memories to resurface. Unfortunately, there were no guarantees of either.

Time had dragged on for Tina since the publication of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Newt had told her that he would deliver a copy of the book to her in person, she had assumed he meant immediately. However, being a pragmatic woman, she had begun to suspect that the promises of popularity and celebrity had pushed the thoughts of a reunion with her clear out of his head.

…

Tina had just settled down in the parlor after a long day of work when Queenie burst into the apartment.

"Teenie! I'm surprised you're still here! Aren't you getting ready to go out? You're not wearing that tonight, are you?" She began flitting around the room with her wand, tidying up. "What a mess, this simply won't do!"

"Go out? Go out where? I'm always here." Tina had to quickly grab her half full coffee cup out of the air before Queenie spirited it away into the cabinet with the other dishes.

"So, you haven't had any telegrams today? Or visitors to your office?"

"No." After a second, she added. "What are you going on about?"

Tina could feel a tingle in her mind as her sister rifled through her thoughts. A bit crestfallen, Queenie said. "Oh… I just thought…"

"Thought what? I'm so confused."

"... then, I suppose have something to tell you… I'm not sure how to put it best, so I'll just say it." She paused to sit next to Tina on the chaise. "I saw Newt Scamander today."

"In New York!? Are you sure!? Where!?"

"Down at Jacob's bakery."

"What!? Really!?" Tina furrowed her eyebrows amidst the shock. "Wait, you're still going down there? I thought you told me you had moved on."

She huffed. "I don't go every day. And anyway, that's not the point."

"Fine, okay… So? What was he doing? How did he look? Did you talk to him?"

"No, I don't think he saw me. I just saw him through the side window. He was behind the building looking for something." Queenie gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "You don't think he's lost another one of his animals do you?"

"I hope not, although I haven't heard anything at work about a magical beast in the city. Are you sure it was him?"

"Sure as sugar." Queenie, who had been wearing a sympathetic smile, began to worry her lip. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I just figured that if he were in town he would have gone to see you first."

Tina frowned, tilted her head to the side, and stared into her billywig's enclosure. Of course, she had been sure that Newt would have come to see her first as well. If the roles had been reversed, and she were in England, she would have run from the ship to meet him. Apparently, Newt was more interested in lurking around Jacob's bakery. Maybe it made sense, after all Jacob had been his friend, even if he wouldn't be able to recognize him anymore.

"You'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Queenie flicked her wand to get each of them one of Jacob's confections from her bag


	2. Reconnaissance

**********Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan.***********

* * *

The following day at work, Tina wore her best suit on the off chance she might get a visitor. Slowly, the morning crept into the afternoon with no sign of Mr. Scamander nor his magical beasts. She drummed her fingers on the desk, anxiously.

Her job had seemed so stale lately, especially when compared to the events of the previous fall. Grindelwald was safely incarcerated for the time being. No magical beasts were causing trouble. All she did was maintain the division between No-Majs and the wizarding world. Her own sister was often under scrutiny for her continued interest in Jacob Kowalski. Tina knew all too well that there had to be a separation between the worlds on the whole, she was not about to cause a scene like the followers of Grindelwald. However, wondering if there should be exceptions made for exceptional No-Majs, the way there were in England, was a frequent ponderance of hers.

Following her usual daily ritual of getting home, starting dinner, and feeding her billywig felt cumbersome. Queenie arrived home slightly later than Tina with loaf of bread from Jacob's.

"I thought you said you didn't go everyday."

Sniffing coquettishly, Queenie said. "I was doing reconnaissance on the off chance that Newt was there again."

"Was he?"

"No, I don't think so, unless he drank a Polyjuice potion or something."

 _So that was that_ , Tina thought, _I didn't get to see him today after all._

...

The next day Tina decided to slake her desire for excitement by going downstairs to have lunch with Queenie. It wasn't much excitement, other than a change of scenery from her own workspace. Dreary as it was, the Wand Permit Office had always seemed less stuffy than that of the Aurors. Perhaps it was Queenie's demeanor itself that lightened the place.

The sisters chatted about nothing in particular, trying to avoid the subjects of Jacob and Newt. Toward the end of lunch, Tina's was watching one of the charmed paper airplanes drift across the room when a glint of something caught her eye. There was something in the window of the back door to the office. _What is that?_ she thought. _Something shiny, lined with brass… a spy glass?_ Her Auror training kicked in. Immediately, she turned her attention back to Queenie. Hoping that whomever was watching them hadn't noticed her brief scrutiny.

"Don't turn your head, but there's someone watching us." Tina whispered, facing away from the door.

Queenie's expression conveyed her worry and exhilaration as she saw the spyglass in Tina's mind's eye. Thoughts of finishing their lunch as nonchalantly as possibly were pushed to the forefront of Tina's mind. Queenie gave the slightest nod and went back to eating the last bites of her sandwich.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, I better get back to work." Tina said, incase the voyeur could read lips.

"Remember, Hunny, I'm always here for you. I'll always look out for you." Replied Queenie with a barely noticeable wink.

As soon as the main door of the office closed behind her, Tina Apparated to the top of the back stairs. She pressed herself quietly against the wall, listening to see if anyone was indeed at the seldom used back door at the bottom. Drawing her wand she crept down the dark staircase. Heart racing, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and before her was the back of a man clad in blue wool. He was crouching at the base of the door with a serpentine brass spyglass snaking its way up to the small window.

Just as Tina was trying to process this information cohesively, a small pair of green leaves peaked up from over his shoulder. Pickett the bowtruckle chirped a frantic alert.

Startled, the man whirled around in a flourish of fluttering waistcoat. When he saw her, Newt's eyes widened dramatically before immediately darting down to the baseboard. "Tina… I uh…I can explain!"

"What are you doing?... What are you doing here?"

"Right, yes… I'm sure that my behavior must seem tenebrous, however, I assure you that there are not but good intentions directing my actions."

"Such as?" Tina's hands went to her hips.

His head swung around to face the footsteps that were quickly approaching the door from the other side. "Terribly sorry, but I've got to go!" He tripped over his own boots as he hastily clambered to Disapparate. A swirling dissolve caught him just before his hands hit the floor.

As Tina stared after his smoky trail in disbelief, Queenie slammed the door open. Breathlessly she asked. "It was him wasn't it? Did you catch him?... What did he say?"

"Hardly anything… He just ran off… He couldn't wait to get away from me." Her eyes suddenly felt hot.

"I'm sure there's an explanation."

One stray tear streaked it's way down her cheek, she wiped at it with her sleeve. _I am a strong career woman, I am not some hormone addled teenager. Pull yourself together._ "Yeah, there is… He doesn't want to talk to me…"

"Of course he does, Sweetie. Perhaps he needs some time to get his thoughts in order."

Heartsick but steadfast, Tina shook her head. "I don't think that's it."

"Well, he certainly is acting suspicious. We need to track him down somehow. Should we report him to the Aurors?" Queenie crossed her arms.

"No, no whatever is happening, we can handle it ourselves." Tina resolved to investigate this professionally, to not let her misguided attachment impede a potential case. Forcing back her emotions, her grip tightened on her wand.


	3. Investigation

**********It seems that all of these chapters will be short, sorry about that, but it builds the suspense quite nicely. Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan.***********

* * *

Tina combed through all the incoming reports, both major and insignificant looking for something that might lead her to Newt Scamander. There were reports of a wizard selling illegal potions in Harlem, there was a domestic disturbance involving some floating furniture that alarmed the neighbors, and several wand sightings by No-Majs. None of those sounded like Newt. Finally, just before the end of the workday, she found what she was looking for.

"I think I might have a lead as to the whereabouts of our Mr. Scamander." She told Queenie as they walked home together. "I'm going to investigate it tonight."

"Oooo…Goldstein Sister Detectives! I could wear my new trench coat." Squealed Queenie.

"Actually, I think it would be best if I went alone."

"That's too bad, I have the perfect noir broad rimmed hat for the occasion."

"I'm sure you do, but I need to remain hidden."

"Fine… Fair enough. What's the lead?"

"There have been reports of an unusual wizard loitering on a street in Brooklyn for the past few nights. It's a lower level assignment than what I usually take, but given the circumstances..."

Queenie practically jumped at the news. "And you think it could be Newt?"

"He's nothing if not unusual." Tina showed her the street location on her No-Maj map of the city. She preferred her charmed map to be sure, but they were presently on a public street.

"Strange, I think this is the street that Jacob's new home is on."

"Oh? And how exactly do you know that?" Teased Tina, lightly.

"Well I don't know for sure, but it's in this neighborhood." Both sisters rolled their eyes. "Anyway, no time for nit-picking, we need to get you ready. I insist you borrow my ensemble. If that is Jacob's street, it makes it all the more likely that you will find Newt there."

...

"Queenie, I look like a private eye on the cover of some five and dime mystery novella." Tina sighed as she looked in the mirror and traced her fingers along the brim of the hat.

"You look grand, Teenie! Are you sure you don't want me to darken your eyeshadow a bit more?"

"I'm sure, this is a stake out, not a fashion show." She said whipping some of the extra makeup off. "I've got to get out there, this is about the time the reports were made. Wish me luck."

Queenie stuffed a silk handkerchief into the front pocket of the trench coat and patted her sister on the back. "Go get 'em!"

Relieved, Tina grabbed her wand and Apparated herself into an alley near the place where the sightings had been located. New York was a wet darkening grey around her, only illuminated by sparse street lamps. Peeking around the corner she took in her surroundings; middle class brownstones many of which had been divided and sublet. Tall shrubs lined the sidewalk, giving the homes a foreboding appearance in the lamp light. Some of the windows were glowing behind drawn curtains.

No one was on the street save for one shadowy figure on the other side. He was walking along the hedge hunched over, strangely askance, as though he were attempting to be both quick and stealthy. In reality, he looked borderline comical. He straightened his back now and then to peer over the bushes and into one of the row homes that lined the street, then stopped to write something in a notebook.

 _Perfect!_ She couldn't have timed it better if she tried. Quietly, she snuck out of the alley and inched her way closer to the perpetrator. There was a large briefcase next to him, it had to be Newt. Wand at the ready, she closed the distance between them.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, he grabbed hold of his case and drew his own wand. _Oh no! He is not going to get away from me this time_ , Tina though. "Expelliarmus!"

Newt looked at his hand bewildered when his wand jumped out of it and clattered down to the sidewalk. He slowly got down on his knees and put his hands behind his head, as Tina picked up his wand.

She held both wands to his temple, circled to face him, and demanded. "You will tell me why you have been stalking Jacob and Queenie. Now!"

Defeated, he stared intently at Tina's left shoe. "Stalking is such a harsh word..."

"Now, Newt!" The anger in her voice surprised even her.

"Alright alright, I was… how to put this best… uh… gauging their happiness."

"Why?"

"Listen, Tina, I will tell you everything, but does it have to be at wand point? May I take you to dinner tomorrow evening and explain everything?"

"How do I know you won't run again as soon as I give you back your wand?"

"I give you my word. I will be in front of your apartment building at 6:30. But I implore you, don't involve Queenie. I am not ready to have her read my thoughts yet."

He tilted his head up to look at her directly through his disheveled bangs, his large green eyes pleaded his case. The sincerity she saw in them almost broke her heart. Tina lowered the wands and gave one back to Newt with a barely noticeable nod. Tears threatened to overcome her once more. Now she was the one looking at her shoes.

"May I take my leave now, Miss. Goldstein?"

She nodded again. With a solemn bow, he Disapparated and was gone.


	4. Interrogation

**********It seems this chapter is a bit meatier. Some questions answered! Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan.***********

* * *

At 6:30 the next evening, Queenie's had finally finished primping and preparing her sister for what she referred to as a date. In Tina's mind it was not a date so much as an interrogation, however Queenie insisted that she accessorize her modest black dress with an embroidered scarf and beaded pocketbook. Queenie was getting ready to go out as well since Tina had asked that she vacate the apartment until midnight; just incase the interrogation continued after dinner. With a hug and a shake of blonde curls, she Disapparated to meet some of her friends.

After a few deep breaths, Tina walked down the stairs to the front of her apartment building. Just as he had promised, Newt was waiting for her rocking on his heels, holding his case.

The bow tie he had donned for the occasion and the small bouquet of daisies were entirely too charming; _and those damn boyish freckles._ Tina felt some of her frustration with him melt, but he wasn't going to be completely forgiven so easily. He gave her the aforementioned daisies and proffered his arm.

"You look lovely tonight, Tina." He said when she wound her arm through his.

Stifling a blush she asked. "So, where are we going?"

"I found this little hole-in-the-wall muggle place. They have the best housemade jam."

They walked to the restaurant in relative silence. Perhaps they were both too nervous to say anything. Newt held her arm close and seemed happy to be by her side, Tina hoped she wasn't reading too much into the contact. When they got to the restaurant, the waiter brought them both menus, a plate full of warm bread, and the jam Newt was so keen on. He tucked his case under the table discreetly. Tina cleared her throat and decided it was as good a time as any to start the interrogation, thought she hated to break the amicable silence.

"Okay. Easy questions first." Tina took a bite of the bread and jam and was pleasantly surprised that it was in fact wonderful. "How long have you been in New York?"

"A week, seven days." He answered quickly.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Clairmont, a few blocks from here, but I am registered under the name Dougal."

"To avoid detection by MACUSA?"

"To avoid detection by everyone, I'm afraid." As usual, Newt was avoiding eye contact with her. That night his gaze was trained on a large man at another table. "Do you think someone is watching us?" He asked.

"I don't think so…" Tina looked around momentarily and nothing seemed out of place, so she continued her investigation. "When are you, leaving?"

"I have tickets booked aboard a steam-liner set to leave the morning after next, but…"

"You're leaving the day after tomorrow?!"

"No… Yes… Well, maybe. There are a few variables still in play." He shifted his head back and forth as though he were calculating some unseen math problem.

"You were going to leave without even seeing me, weren't you?"

"Hey now…" Sensing her dismay, his eyes returned to hers and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, just as he had done on the docks. "I have always intended on meeting you tonight. You just forced my hand a bit. I was going to send you a telegram today, I promise! Look! I've got your copy of my book right here."

Opening his case ever so slightly he removed a gorgeous first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It was bound in smart red leather with gold embossed lettering. Inside the cover was a beautifully calligraphed note that read: _I would humbly like to dedicate this book to Porpentina Goldstein, without whom the chapter on Thunderbirds would have been grievously incomplete._ To the side of it, in Newt's typical field journal script it read: _I wanted to get your approval on the wording before I had this dedication printed in every copy. I cannot thank you enough my dear, Tina. Yours, Newt Scamander._

She touched the words thoughtfully. "Newt, the wording is lovely, but I'm afraid I didn't do all that much to help you with your book last fall."

"You refueled my passion for writing. I was struggling with horrendous writer's block when I was last in New York." Again, there was his befuddling, sweet sincerity.

"Then why didn't you come and see me when you first arrived?" Tina's emotions betrayed her then, she knew her eyes were wet when she reached to take Newt's hand.

"Believe me, I wanted to… I really wanted to. But I was unsure how you would interpret my little mission. Before I left, you specifically said not to do anything that warranted investigating, and I'm afraid my actions have been less than lawful in your country." Newt's eyes darted over Tina's shoulder to see if the man was still staring at him.

Tina turned around too, and the man went back to eating with his family. "Newt…"

In a slightly more hushed tone he continued. "Hear me out. Not only did I smuggle my case back into your country after it was specifically banned by President Pickery, but I also smuggled in a Class Four Restorative Draught. Only Class One's are legal here, correct?"

"Correct. They're mostly used for clarifying memories after a long night of drinking, if I recall."

"I couldn't live with myself for Obliviating Jacob. I'm not sure if you know this about me, but I am terribly awkward around people and have very few friends. I needed to see if he was better off without me and with his new bakery, before I could give him the potion in good conscience… However, that was my plan from the start. How could I have known if you would have arrested me? Queenie would have seen right through me instantly, I was such a nervous git about it all."

"Do you still have the Draught?"

"No, I spiked Jacob's after work whiskey with it tonight. I had to do it before you would inevitably try to talk me out of it. He is more than likely sleeping off the effects now, and will wake up in the morning with all his memories intact… Most likely, all of his memories will be sharper and more accurate."

"So you are leaving the following morning to take him with you back to London?"

"Possibly, that depends on your sister. I have written both she and Jacob matching letters. Depending on which of them shows up at the dock will determine if I am traveling, or if the two of them are."

"What about my sister? And what if both of them show up at the dock?"

"That would be the ideal, and then I will be forced to extend my stay in New York by a few weeks." He smiled at her shyly. "I left Jacob's letter on his nightstand, would you like to read Queenie's?"

Before she could respond, he removed an envelope from his inside pocket and slid it across the table to her. The letter inside read: _Miss Queenie Goldstein, As you may or may not be aware I have come into some money recently. I find my new found celebrity status difficult to endure alone. Thus, I have purchased a small building in London. The front is a muggle storefront with living quarters above, the back will be my receiving office and house a few choice creatures. It is my hope that our mutual friend Jacob Kowalski will reestablish his splendid bakery in the storefront after having his memory restored. It is my sincere wish that he will be happier in England where the muggle/wizard relationship laws are more lax. I would also like to make use of your tremendous people skills, Queenie, and hire you as my publicist and agent. I have no doubt you that would be able to handle the job perfectly, should you choose to accept. Certainly better than I. You will probably will be back in New York often on my behalf via Port Key, so hopefully it won't be too big of an adjustment for you. If you do accept please meet me, and (all things permitting) Jacob, at the Ellis Island docks tomorrow morning. The ship permits two suitcases, the rest of your belongings could be sent for magically. Yours - Newt Scamander_

"You want Queenie to permanently move with you to London?"

"It is entirely up to her. I just wanted to extend the opportunity to her as well."

"This is all a bit sudden, isn't it?"

Newt shrugged. "I didn't know how else to approach it. It will be a better job than the one she has presently."

The frustration returned to Tina's voice. "You don't know that, she loves her job. She has friends here, family…"

"I… I'm sorry, I just thought that…" The wind was clearly knocked out of his sails a bit. He withdrew his hand and started fidgeting with the silverware.

"So that's why you were watching her too. You can't just observe people like animals and expect to understand their whole life."

Just then, the man that had been watching them got up and strode over to their table. Standing up his menu like a wall, Newt tried to duck behind it, self consciously. It made no difference, the man was intent on speaking with him.

"Hello?" Said the man in a deep baritone.

Newt wet his lips nervously. "Erm… Yes? I mean, hi…"

"Pardon the interruption, my daughter seems to think you are Newton Scamander."

Sheepishly, he replied. "I am."

"Would you mind if I sent her over to meet you? My little witch has already read your book half a dozen times."

When Newt shook his head no, the man gestured for the girl to come over and she grinned widely. The man returned to his table, but kept a close eye on his daughter.

"Hi Mr. Scamander Sir, I'm Emmy, and I'm going to be a magizoologist like you when I grow up!"

"Nice to meet you, Emmy."

"Could you sign this picture I drew of a Swooping Evil?"

"It would be my pleasure." He scratched his name and a short message on the paper and handed it back to Emmy. "This is truly a marvelous drawing, you have real attention to detail. Hold on, I have something to show you." Hidden under the tablecloth he reached into his pocket and withdrew his own Swooping Evil. It hung like a yo-yo from his fingertips and they both marveled at it with childlike wonder. Curious, she began to reach for it. "Uh uh, don't touch. We don't want to unleash its fury on these poor unsuspecting muggles, now do we?"

"No sir!" She giggled. "Is that your bowtruckle?"

"I never leave home without a few of my favorites." He winked, putting the Swooping Evil away before turning his attention to Pickett, who had climbed out from behind his lapel. "You promised you would stay hidden this evening. Away with you or I shan't bring you out to dinner again." The little bowtruckle stuck out its green tongue before disappearing once more.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said, beaming as she skipped to join her parents at the restaurant's exit. Turning around one last time, she waved enthusiastically. Newt smiled crookedly and waved back.

"That was so sweet, you really made that girl's day." Said Tina, taking his hand once again.

"I suppose I did. It's not the children that I mind, they are quite endearing actually, it's the press… and the pictures… and the constant pressure of it all. I can't do it alone anymore, Tina." He squeezed her hand tightly.

What Tina had failed to take into consideration was how taxing being the center of attention could be for a man like Newt. He was happiest when left to his research, which he had virtually no time left for since publication. They talked about how much Pickett liked having his picture taken, and how little Dougal did. They talked about the newest additions to Newt's menagerie, how people had taken to sending him every magical beast in need of rehabilitation and how that could be both a blessing and a curse. The rest of their meal was eaten amidst enjoyable conversation with no further interruptions from fans.

* * *

Newt thought that his dinner date with Tina had gone exceptionally well. As he walked her home, he felt proud to have such a strong, intelligent woman on his arm. Not to mention beautiful, and she was beautiful. Her dark eyes and hair caught the shadows of the nighttime city. It would have been customary for him to end their evening at the front steps of her building, but she was so insistent that he join her upstairs for a cup of coffee that he couldn't refuse. So, up the stairs they went.

His heart skipped when he saw the billywig's prominent enclosure in her parlor. Not only was his book propped up against the terrarium and open to the billywig chapter, but she had perfectly recreated the creature's ideal habitat, complete with an enlargement charm which allowed the bug enough space to move about freely. She must have studied his writings extensively to have gotten every detail exactly right.

Gesturing, he said. "I see I was too late in giving you one of my books."

"My shabby little copy is nothing like the one you gave me. And how could I have resisted getting it as soon as I possibly could?"

"You did catch one of my billywigs, though. Well done, they are slippery little buggers."

"Periwinkle was so unpredictable that I was forced to carry a butterfly net with me everywhere I went, on the off chance I saw her." She laughed. "Am I taking good care of her?"

"I've not seen one happier." He beamed. "Periwinkle, you said was her name?"

"Yes, I couldn't recall you mentioning a name for this one, so I had to come up with something."

"Indeed, I suspect she likes Periwinkle better anyway… She never did appreciate the name I gave her."

"What name was that?"

While they had been talking, Pickett had climbed out from behind Newt's lapel and proceeded to climb on top of his head for a better view. Newt plucked the bowtruckle out of his hair and scolded him lightly. "Hmm? Oh… Stu-Rita."

Tina grimaced playfully. "Stu-Rita?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he retorted with a chuckle. "Hey, you to try name hundreds of creatures sometime. It's not as simple as it sounds."

"So, did I get her enclosure right?"

"One slight alteration I'd like to make, if I may." Newt set his case down on the ground, opened the latch, and climbed down the ladder into its charmed interior. After setting Pickett on his workbench, he emerged a few minutes later with his hands cupped around another billywig. "This charming little fellow is called Tweezle and he was always quite fond of your Periwinkle. If you'd agree, perhaps they would be happier together? Loneliness is a terrible affliction for any creature to endure."

Tina agreed, so he opened the lid to the enclosure and released the beetle inside. The two bugs twirled around each other in a merry dance, occasionally bumping into one another. Eventually, they zoomed off toward the back of their habitat. Once they were out of sight, an awkward silence settled between Newt and Tina. Suddenly becoming anxious, he mumbled something about needing to leave before it got too late but found himself unable to break away.

Tina closed the distance between them, which only made him more anxious. His gaze flickered between her eyes and shoulders, as he was struggling to maintain eye contact with her. Gingerly, she cupped his cheek and stilled his some of restlessness, but his hands were still shaking at his sides.

"I… I'm sorry Tina." Tipping his forehead against hers, he stammered. "I'm no good at courting, but I want you to know that is my intent."

It was then that she kissed him fervently, warmly. Her fingers that had been resting on his cheek moved to tangle in his hair. Newt could feel her tongue gliding along the union of their lips. He brought his trembling hands to her hips, and wound one arm around the small of her back. He closed his searching eyes and allowed himself to relax into the kiss. She raked her nails along his scalp. _Why are humans the only species that kiss? It is utterly enjoyable._

Tina pulled herself flush up against his body and sighed appreciatively into his mouth. Perhaps the kiss was getting a bit too fervent for the befuddled, Newt. Blood was beginning to pool betwixt his legs in an entirely undignified and inconvenient fashion. He prayed that Tina hadn't noticed, or if she had, that she wouldn't think him less than a gentleman. _Given that she's pressing herself against me all the more, she couldn't be too put off, right?_

Newt had never desired someone as much as he desired Tina right then. He imagined how soft her bare skin would feel. He imagined laying her down on the chaise behind them, or better yet, on the bed of his living quarters within his case. How could he possibly show her how much he adored her, how much he wanted her? He was suddenly unsure he could keep himself from escalating things further if given the chance. But at that moment, the door to the apartment flew open and Queenie bounded inside. The pair broke their embrace and Newt was sure that he was blushing furiously.

Queenie's cheeks turned crimson when she realized what she had interrupted. Newt tried desperately to dispel the uncouth thoughts that had been circling his mind, as well as conceal the evidence of his arousal with his coat.

"Mr. Scamander!" Queenie admonished after searching his thoughts, followed by. "Porpentina Esther! You're even worse!"

"Queenie, you told me you would stay out of here 'till midnight!"

"It is midnight! How could I have known?!"

"I should..." Newt's voice cracked. "I should go, thank you for the lovely evening my dear, Tina. I will contact you tomorrow." He kissed her wrist and left the apartment as quickly as his Apparate could be conjured.

Newt reappeared in his hotel room. He briefly wondered what other information Queenie had gleaned from his thoughts, but felt confident that there was little else but Tina at that time. Which, of course, was embarrassing enough in itself. _Will Queenie tell her what she saw in my mind? Hang on, what could Tina have been thinking that was even worse?!_ The possibilities made him blush deeper than he already was. He shook his head to chase off the unbidden lustful images, but they continued to creep in.

He realized he would be unable to sleep or think of anything else until he debased himself for the second time in so many days. _True that tonight was, well, intimate but I had no such excuse last night. How can just the sight of someone reduce me to this quivering mess?_


	5. Confrontation

************ **Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan.***********

* * *

On Friday's, the Goldstein sisters had a standing tradition of walking to a nearby deli for lunch. When Tina went down to the Wand Permit Office, Queenie's was sitting on her desk reading a very familiar looking letter. An envelope with a mustard yellow wax seal sat beside her.

"You got Newt's letter, I take it?" Said Tina.

"It flew into the room about an hour ago. Do you know what it says?"

Tina had already thought of a few kind ways to tell Newt that he would need to look elsewhere for an agent. "Yeah, he let me read it last night."

"Isn't it marvelous?"

"What?" That was certainly not the reaction she was expecting from her sister. Queenie did often think with her heart, but she was rarely so rash about it. "Queenie, you can't possibly be considering his offer."

"Oh but just imagine the sophistication and romance of it all. A young American girl, plucked from relative obscurity to travel to London, the pinnacle of wizard society. All so she can become the agent of a burgeoning British author." She clapped her hands and brought them to her chest with a giggle.

"New York has plenty of society. What about your job and responsibilities?"

"Oh Tina, don't be such a wet blanket. Where's your sense of adventure?" Queenie's was being completely flippant.

"You would have to put in your resignation today."

"I'm not stupid, I am putting in for an extended vacation leave. Only when I know that I enjoy it, will I formally resign."

"You don't even know Jacob or Newt that well." Tina countered.

"Says the girl who was necking with Newt in our parlor."

The color rose in Tina's cheeks. "Am I the only one thinking rationally around here?"

"That's certainly not how you were thinking last night." Chided Queenie.

"Argh!" _This is getting ridiculous,_ Tina thought. _Both Newt and Queenie are out of their minds. You can't just move someone to a new country on a whim._ "What about our apartment? What about me?"

"Teenie, of course you'll be going too. This is Newt we're talking about. Come now, what does your letter say?"

It hurt her more than she thought it would to admit. "I… I didn't get one."

Sensing Tina's dismay, Queenie gave her sister an apologetic hug. "Don't be absurd, Dear, he's probably going to give you one in person tonight… You know where he's staying, go ask him for your letter early if it's bothering you."

Tina's lips pouted. "Yes, well, maybe I will."

* * *

One of Newt's occamys had chosen that very inopportune week to molt. In the wild, molting would be a time of solitude and reflection for the creature. However, due to the relatively limited space in his briefcase, the molting occamy could not seem to get far enough away from the others. So it had taken to hiding in various corners of simulated habitats that it should not have been in. Presently, the occamy was twined around one of the acacia trees in the erumpet's savannah, shrieking madly at the enraged erumpet.

From a purely scientific standpoint, Newt wondered which of the two formidable beasts would be victorious should they fight. It was, of course, not the sort of thing he could condone nor could he be certain that his case could sustain a beating of that magnitude. So there he was, with a very emotionally unbalanced occamy on his one side and a territorial erumpet on the other.

Fortuitously, he had been having a simple lunch of fish and chips when the confrontation broke out. He held up a fried chunk of cod, which garnered the attention of just the occamy. Upon tossing it toward his workbench, the occamy shrunk to half its prior size and dove after it. Newt made sure the divider between the work area and the savannah was closed tightly before chasing after his molting nuisance.

Once it had eaten the fish, the occamy shrunk itself further and hid in one of his mud boots. _That's fine, stay in there_ , he thought. Although just be safe, he waved his wand and left a reminder on the boot to check it for occamys before wearing.

Just then, he heard a faint knocking sound coming from outside his case. He ascended the ladder and flipped open the top. No one was in his hotel room, but there was an urgent knocking at the door. He magicked himself into a slightly more presentable state and opened the door.

In strode a very agitated Tina Goldstein. He didn't get a chance to inquire about the purpose of her visit before she said. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

She was pacing around his room. "Where's my letter? Where's my promise of limitless adventures in England? Let me see if I can guess the role you've picked for me. Head of security? Field assistant?" He was shaking his head no, so Tina went a bit further. "Body guard?"

"What? No, none of those."

"So you're just going to take my sister and leave me here alone?"

He hated to see her so upset. Newt collected her into his arms for an embrace. This was not going to be something he could explain easily but he had something that might help, as potentially embarrassing as it was. "Slow down…. just, calm down. Sit right there, I'll be but a moment, alright?" Holding her by the shoulders, he sat her down on the stiff hotel mattress. His arms hovered around her for a moment to make sure that she was settled, then he spun on his heels and descended back into his magic case.

* * *

There was a completely ordinary, non magical shoe box in his hands when he reemerged from his case. He walked in over to the hotel bed and dumped out its contents beside her. A dozen or more letters fell out, it was clear that they were in various states of completion. Tina picked one up and read it. _My dearest Tina, I have been unable to stop thinking of you since we last met. Would you do me the honor of traveling to London with me on…_ The last sentence was crossed out.

He chuckled a bit. "Yes I know, that one was far too presumptuous."

"And they're all to me?"

He nodded. "But the more letters I wrote, the more I realized that you don't need a knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet. If you in fact need anything from me, it would be someone to stand by your side and provide support. You are self reliant and fiercely independent, and that is what I admire most about you. I could not begin to anticipate what goals you have in life that would be ruined if I uprooted you. So I will court you from London and be here with you as often as possible, if you'll have me."

Tina searched his face as he spoke. Even though he was looking at the lamp and rubbed the back of his neck, she knew he was being completely candid. This could take some time to process. Not knowing how else to respond in that moment, she said. "Well… would it be alright if I visited you in London as well?"

"Of course, I should like that very much." He quirked a smile and sat down on the bed next to her.

Tina realized that she must have interrupted some of his work with the animals. While he did still have on his mustard colored vest, his coats were absent and the sleeves of his oxford were rolled up to the elbows. His eyebrows were raised expectantly as he ventured to look directly at her. She reckoned that she should probably say something reassuring, but her feelings for him were still so new and fragile. Instead, she took his hands and smiled awkwardly back. "So what happens now?"

He closed the difference between them in an uncharacteristically bold move. The first kiss was endearingly chaste. A nervous boy and girl on a schoolyard somewhere, fighting the rise of adrenaline. But, his lips were warm and he smelled of damp earth, crushed mint leaves, and something magic she couldn't quite place. It was perfect in its simplicity.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Newt drew a deep breath through his nose. His fingers slid up her arm, to her face where the pad of his thumb traced the outline of her cheekbone. He kissed her again with more longing in each caress from his lips. A slow burn each time he tasted her, as though he were trying to memorize every second of their encounter to be recorded in his field journal later. This was the first time Newt had taken any physical initiative between them and Tina would have been loathe to rush him, but she longed for more. A whimper escaped her lips.

She had already lived this kiss a thousand times over in her mind while he was away, and on more than one occasion she had ventured to imagine what might happen next. Of course the reality of kissing Newt Scamander was better than any conjured image she could have come up with, so logically the next part could only be better too.

At her encouragement, the kiss became more needy. Newt responded to every moment she made in kind. When she crawled backwards on the bed, he followed her. Gradually, they laid down together on the hotel bed, atop the love letters he had written to her. _Love letters? Is that what they were?_ Tina wondered briefly.

Her trim skirt hiked up to accommodate the presence of the man between her knees. He was fully on top of her now. The weight of him, the pressure of him above her was delicious; and there was pressure, a certain piece of his anatomy was pressing between her stockinged legs insistently. Shyly at first, they began running their hands over one another's bodies. Their hand strayed over each other's clothes, and occasionally dipped beneath them.

His hips bucked ever so so slightly, and probably involuntarily Tina surmised, whenever she teased his tongue with hers or whenever his hands explored a new area of her body. She shifted her own hips to better align his grinding with where she wanted him.

When Tina began to unbutton his vest and oxford, Newt sat up. His breathing was heavy and he strained to maintain his composure. "Not yet." He managed to say, extending his hand to her. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

 *********Thank you for all the follows and favorites so far. Glad to see the Harry Potter fandom is so strong and supportive. You are all wonderful**********


	6. Collision

**********Sorry for the wait, smutty chapters take me longer. Please skip this chapter if that isn't you cup of tea.** **Never done a Harry Potter universe fic before, but as always I don't own anything here. I'm just a fan.***********

* * *

Of course he wanted her. He was practically going mad behind his measured movements. His body cursed him the moment he stood up. However, Tina deserved better than the impersonal hotel room, itchy flannel blankets, and stiff sheets. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Making doubly sure that the hotel room was locked, he opened his case and guided Tina to its well worn ladder.

* * *

Tina had been in Newt's case once before, but it still astonished her. The spaces widened and expanded seemingly before her very eyes. Creatures of all shapes and sizes could be seen milling about the central space and back into their respective ecosystems. As before, his workbench was a haphazard display of salves, drawings, plant clippings, and miscellaneous bric a brac. A kniffler was admiring its reflection in a freshly cleaned spade, a pair a billywigs zoomed overhead, Pickett was impatiently waiting in a bush near the table. The bowtruckle chirped at Newt when he entered the case behind Tina, but he shook his head and told him to be patient.

"This way." Newt told Tina, he took her by the hand and lead her to a door at the back of the workspace.

Stepping into the living quarters, Tina felt herself pass through various wards. "No creatures, in here…" She mused.

"Can you blame me for not wanting mammoth dung beetles in my bedroom?" He laughed. "Only Dougal is allowed back here, in case there are any problems I need to know about."

It was a quaint, rustic looking room with a scrubbed wooden floor. There was a kitchenette, a small dining table, two arm chairs and a writing desk tucked away into an alcove. Behind the writing desk was a one way window facing his workbench. It was plain, but homey.

He lead her down a corridor with some closed, white washed doors; bathrooms or closets she surmised. At the end of the hall was another large white door, Newt pushed it open for her and watched for her reaction. She brought her hand to her mouth in amazement.

The bedroom was breathtaking. It was hexagonal in shape, each wall was a mural of one of the habitats in his menagerie; at least she thought they were murals. As with other walls in his case, they caught the light in such a way so she couldn't be sure that, when approached, the wall wouldn't fall away into its depicted landscape. The wall with the door depicted a deciduous forest with a small lake just past the doorframe. Clockwise from there was a polar tundra, a semi-arid desert pocked with crags, a wide savannah, an alpine coniferous forest, and a dense rain forest. The six corners of the room arched toward the ceiling, becoming less and less defined as they rose until they diffused all together into an open blue sky.

The only furniture in the room was a stout wooden bed and a large book laden nightstand to one side. Both were backed up against the coniferous forest, with a babbling creek running down the mural on the side of the bed without the nightstand. Tina could faintly hear the creek's water moving, and if she looked closely enough she could see the depicted creatures in the various biomes moving subtly across their painted surfaces.

"Are these charmed paintings? To keep track of your beasts while you're in here?"

"Mm-hmm. I enlisted the help of some wizards more talented than I, when I originally started building this case. But I watched them closely and memorized their charms. Since then I have been growing my case on my own and improving upon it. This room was particularly challenging, but I crafted it entirely myself and am proud of it."

The dim magical light source was high over the savannah, reminding Tina that it was still early afternoon. "It's enchanting." She said, though it felt like a colossal understatement.

"Would you laugh if I told you that I used to have my writing desk in here and had a small twin bed in the alcove of the main room?"

A giggle brightened her face. "Only because that sounds so very like you."

He hands were shoved in his pockets as he shrugged bashfully. It was entirely too adorable to resist. Tina brought herself close to him to resume her prior task of removing his shirt. Newt nuzzled her cheek with his nose until she tilted her head back enough to allow him access to her lips. He took his hands from his pockets to allow the vest, and then the oxford to flutter down to the floor.

Tina began unbuttoning her own blouse next, but Newt stilled her hands. "May I?" One agonizingly slow button after another slid loose under the ministrations of his fingers. He had to evaluate every inch of her skin as it was revealed, kissing her neck and collarbone as he went. Eventually the blouse joined his clothes beside them. Just before she started fumbling with his pants he asked "And you are sure this is what you want?"

Tina slid her wand out of her skirt pocket and cast a quick contraceptive charm on herself. "Yes, I am completely sure." She said, placing her wand on the nightstand.

As he set his wand next to hers, Newt blew out a nervous breath. "I should tell you something, Tina. I've not been with a women..."

"In how long?"

"Erm… well… ever, really." His voice shook.

"You know that doesn't matter to me. We can take things as slowly as you'd like." Although, she was worried that the lust in her eyes contradicted her words.

"I've never had more than a fleeting curiosity regarding human relations before. Dont misunderstand me, I'd like to try if you're amenable... But please excuse my miserable lack of experience..."

Reaching behind her back, Tina unfastened her brassiere and Newt fell silent.

* * *

He was overcome. Whatever self restraint he may have had was lost. She had quickly divested him of his trousers and he was peeling the stockings off her legs with little regard for their structural integrity. In his desire fueled abandon he accidentally ripped her silk slip. Feeling like a common beast in rut, he swore at his recklessness under his breath, but he simply could not seem to get Tina undressed quickly enough.

He lowered her onto the pile of blankets that covered his bed. Her dark hair splayed on his pillow. _His_ pillow! There was a beautiful, naked woman in _his_ bed! Not only that, he felt he was quickly becoming irrevocably enamoured with her. Of all the impossible things… "Tina" he sighed, letting himself explore her exposed skin.

He pressed into her as cautiously and respectfully as his present state of mind would allow. The warmth enfolded him in bliss. His stream of consciousness was fragmented around the collision of their two bodies, and went something like this: _Pickett hit a wicket playing cricket, Pickett hit a wicket playing cricket… wicket… hit a… oh… Merlin help me, why is she moving like that? She should absolutely do that again…. no, no wait I can't take that again, I must make sure this is worth her while too… oh, oh dear… blast my inexperience, she can't possibly be enjoying this as much as I… then again, those sounds... those sounds she's making… mewling, begging, moaning even… those are positive sounds, to be sure… right?… Oh, nothing has ever felt so right in all my existence… it's too much, it's all at once…_

Newt was hopelessly trying to regain a modicum of control over himself when Tina whispered his name softly against his neck. It proved to be his undoing, as he couldn't help but succumb. Flashes and sparks whizzed and whirled in his head. Tingling sensations flung to the far extremes of his body before coalescing again at his core.

When he finally recovered enough to open his eyes, he couldn't help but stare bewildered and besotted at the beautiful witch beneath him. He worked his mouth into an awkward half smile but couldn't think of anything at all to say. As it turned out he didn't have to, Tina propped herself up on her elbows to kiss him.

"You are such a good man, Newt Scamander."

"Even though I smuggled an illegal potion into New York? Would you have tried to stop me from giving Jacob that potion, had you known about it ahead of time?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. My relationships with no-maj's haven't been the same since I met you. It's not right to dictate whom someone can love or befriend. It's gotten more and more difficult for me to defend the actions of MACUSA, in that regard… What sort of Auror does that make me?"

"A strong, empathetic one, that uses her heart and mind to make her own decisions instead of blindly accepting what's fed to her."

"Like I said, you're a good man, Newt." She said, wrapping herself in his arms.

The two of them cuddled and chatted for the remainder of the afternoon, buried in his bed. They had a light supper at his small kitchen table. Just as the artificial sun was setting in his room, they made love again. Enchanted stars winked into existence over the bed. Newt watched his graphorns cross one of the muraled walls in the dimming light. Tina's breath was coming slow and shallow beside him.

He still couldn't believe that she was there with him. How had he won over this amazing woman, introverted as he was? What an unlikely but welcome course of events. It was bewildering. Relationships in the animal kingdom had far fewer nuances and subtleties than their human counterparts, he concluded, but he hoped all living things shared some of this magic.

It did still bother him that Tina had felt so left out earlier. She felt as though she had to ask to visit him in London, when in fact he would be tripping over himself with joy to have her there. It was entirely unnecessary for her to worry. _Perhaps there is more I could say? More I could do to make her feel welcome in my life?_ He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. After making sure Tina was asleep, he crept away to his writing desk for inspiration.

* * *

A soft morning light filtered through the rainforest canopy onto the warm blankets. Tina was still drinking in the smell of Newt on the sheets when she felt movement on the bed beside her. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Dougal's inquisitive face inches from her own. It startled her into sitting up. Having anticipated this, Dougal flashed into invisibility and fled from the room. As she sat wondering after the demiguise, Tina noticed a tray on the nightstand. There was a steaming cup of earl grey tea topped with crushed mint, a currant muffin, and an envelope with a mustard yellow seal.

The thoughtful tray made Tina smile, even though Newt was nowhere to be seen. He must be tending to his animals, she reasoned. Taking a long draw from the teacup, she thumbed opened the envelope and read the letter within it:

 _Tina, Fame has brought me nothing but anxiety. If anything I feel more like an outsider now than I did when I could blend in with a crowd and disappear. I came to New York as part of an effort to surround myself with the few people I trust, before my impending celebrity gets too out of hand. I was concerned that hiring you would muddle up any chance I may have at a relationship with you. But when I extended offers to Queenie and Jacob, I never meant to exclude you. I should have realized my mistake before you were forced to confront me about it yesterday. For that oversight, I apologize profusely._

 _When you came looking a letter, if what you were actually looking for was a formal invitation, please consider this that invitation. You are invited to participate in as much or as little of my life as you like. You are invited to London to help set up the bakery or to get your sister settled. You are invited to Norway when I go this summer to study ridgeback dragons. You are invited to share in all my triumphs and failures as you see fit. I invite you into my life whole heartedly, as I have never done with another. You are invited to be my companion and partner, Tina Goldstein, indefinitely, no matter which side of the Atlantic we find ourselves on._ _-Newt_

Dougal crept back into the room as she finished reading the sweetest letter she could have possibly imagined. Tina hopped out of bed, buttoned a few buttons of her blouse and and asked the demiguise: "Where is he?" She jogged with the creature out of Newt's living quarters, past the workbench, and to the occamy nest.

When Newt saw her approaching, he wiped his dusty hands on his trousers and grinned. "Hope you don't mind the tea, I didn't have any coff…. Ooof!"

Tina lept into his arms. "Thank you, thank you!" She said between showers of kisses. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

His eyebrows raised. "If this is the way you respond, remind me to give you tea more often."

"The letter you dolt." She continued kissing his face, trying to pepper each freckle with equal attention.

He held her close for a moment, revelling in her affections, before he said. "Speaking of letters, we better get a move on to meet Queenie and Jacob at the docks."


End file.
